Rift Witch
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Topaz, a descendent from Merlin and one of several Angels of Death, runs away to find herself in Camelot, so using her powers is not an option. But can she protect Arthur from a demon she happens to know, or will time be changed forever? posible Merl/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**I fell asleep watching one of the repeated episodes of Merlin a while ago and this popped into my head, and now I've just remembered it. I know it's an over used plot, but you have to love it.**

**Topaz, a descendent from Merlin and one of several Angels of Death, runs away to find herself in Camelot, so using her powers is not an option. But can she protect Arthur from a demon she happens to know, or will time be changed forever? **

**Rift Witch**

(Chap 1: Topaz)

_Topaz began to remember what had happened, via her dream. She was on the run. She always was._

_What was she running from?_

_Zornor, that's who. Zornor was a powerful demon who was after her. She could never stay in one place for more than a day. He had found her. He chased her, but he stopped, she had hit something, or visa versa and then… nothing. She couldn't remember a thing. He was always after her. Topaz was one of the most powerful of warlocks until she was killed when it wasn't her time to die, and that was about a hundred years ago. Since it wasn't her time, she was given a choice by Grim Reaper, to ether move on or become an Angel of Death, and you can guess what she had chosen. After all, she still had people to protect. Problem was, extra powers came with the deal, making her the most powerful being on earth, and with Zornor coming second it was a scary place to be. Now Zornor won't stop until he had killed her and taken her powers._

She awoke. A soft voice was talking to her. Her vision slowly came back to her and the voice not-so-muffled. There was a boy, about the age of 19, with dark hair and blue eyes sitting beside her in a simple green tunic and brown trousers.

"What? Where am I?" Topaz tried to speak. Her voice was raspy. She felt cool as he dabbed her head with a wet cloth.

"Shhh. It's ok. My name is Merlin, I found you. You just sort of… fell from the sky. Luckily it was time to make camp or I might have had to leave you behind."

'OH MY GOD!' the voice in her head screamed. She had watched the T.V series and he looked exactly the same! Plus this was who she was descended from. She didn't look exactly like Merlin. She had his pale skin and dark hair, but her eyes where a conker-brown.

"So… you can do Magic too?" Topaz asked. She felt it such a dumb question, but if she was to let Merlin know of her powers, what else can she say?

"How- how'd you work that one out?" Merlin looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, I've just fell from the sky and your not freaking out." Topaz pointed out. "And before you ask, no I didn't bring myself here magically. I just… found myself here." she looked around at the darkened sky, then to the campfire, then to herself. She found that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She was wearing brown trousers and a red tunic similar to Merlin's. She gave Merlin a quizzical look.

"You had scratches all over your back, your clothes where all bloody. I used my magic. I swear I didn't look." Merlin spoke quickly and nervously, but Topaz could tell he was telling the truth.

"Luckily I had accidentally packed some of my old clothes when I was in a rush. I'm on my way to Camelot." Merlin explained. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Topaz smiled. "What other choice do I have? I'm Topaz by the way. She stuck out her hand and Merlin shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

**Sorry if it's a bit lame and short. And yes I'm starting it from the beginning if the series, but I thought it would be interesting. This will get better so plz R+R and I'll see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
